A Midnight Glass of Water
by silverxsephiroth
Summary: Saïx goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he hears thumping noises coming from the pantry, he goes to investigate and he and Xemnas find themselves in an awkward situation. Rated for language and mature themes. ONESHOT. yaoi.


**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THEM! sadly...**

heh, wow. I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY! -dances- so yeah. Xemnas + Saïx = a hell of a lot of fun :D

rated for language and mature themes. It's yaoi people. you don't like it, don't read it. and if anyone doesn't know what yaoi is, it's boyboy loving. as in superior mansecks. Got it memorized?

* * *

A Midnight Glass of Water

"Nnngg…" Saïx groaned as he woke up, throat dry as desert sand.

He turned his bedside lamp on, and then flipped his legs over the edge of the bed, feet scraping the ground in search for his beloved kitty slippers. Not finding them immediately, he turned his intense gaze to the floor to see them missing.

"Damn you, Xemnas! Must you take my slippers?" Saïx muttered incoherently to himself as he walked on his nicely carpeted bedroom to his dresser in search of socks in replacement of his slippers.

Once he got his fuzzy socks on, he ventured out into the cold hallway towards the kitchen. Chaffing his arms to warm up, he flipped the light switch in the kitchen on, then whispered, "Why is it so freakin' cold? Why did I only wear bowers to bed?"

Sleepily, Saïx grabbed a glass from the cabinet above the sink and filled it.

As he was drinking, Saïx heard thumping coming from the pantry off the kitchen. Curious, he set his glass down and made his way towards the mysterious sound.

Saïx pulled the cord to the light, flooding the room with florescent light. Shielding his eyes with his hand, Saïx heard the thumping stop and a muttered, "Shit!" followed by some rustling.

"What the fuck? Who's there?" Saïx slapped himself in the head with the hand that was covering his eyes. _Duh._ The only other person in the house was Xemnas. "Xemnas? Is that you? What are you _doing _in here?"

"Um… I got hungry?" Saïx heard his housemate's voice come from the back of the pantry. He also heard the lie in that voice.

"Hungry. _Really?_" Saïx chuckled to himself as he realized how uncomfortable he was making Xemnas. "Why don't I believe that, hmm?" He lifted his hand from his scarred face to see Xemnas attempting to… cover up? He frowned, confused. "Why are you trying to cover yourself, Xemnas? What are you hiding back there? Chocolate chip cookies maybe?"

Saïx walked swiftly up to Xemnas and grabbed at the plastic grocery bag he was attempting to hide himself with. With a gasp from both the men, Saïx found himself looking as a half-naked Xemnas, sitting on a large bag of flour.

A very awkward silence followed in which Xemnas tried again to cover himself up, but Saïx wouldn't have it. He grabbed onto Xemnas' wrists, got down on his knees and held the captured wrists to the owner's side.

Once that was accomplished, Saïx stared hard at Xemnas, who tried unsuccessfully to look away from his intense gaze.

"Stop staring at me!" Xemnas whined.

"No. I want to know why you were in here almost naked. What were the thumping sounds I heard?" Saïx answered, playing dumb.

Xemnas blushed crimson, and looked quickly away, "Nothing. It was nothing at all."

"Oh really?" Saïx smirked. "_I_ think you were jerking off." He brought one of Xemnas' hands up to his face to examine his palms. "Hmm, looks like _someone_ was close to cumming." Giving his hand another quick glance, Saïx stuck his tongue out and licked from Xemnas' palm to the tip of his middle finger, managing to get all of the pre-cum that was smeared there.

Xemnas blushed again, "Saïx…"

Saïx raised his eyebrow, "So, what _were_ you doing in the pantry, Xemnas?"

"I got hungry in the middle of the night, so I got up to get some food. But then I remembered a sexy dream I had about you and—Shit…" He cut himself off, knowing he had said too much.

Saïx smiled knowingly. "You had a wet dream about me, Xemnas?"

Xemnas nodded in shame, "Yes." Then he dropped his head down in an attempt to hide his face.

Saïx freed Xemnas' wrists, then used his hand to grab Xemnas' chin. "It's okay," he whispered. "I've had dreams about you, too." He smiled, and Xemnas managed a small grin in return.

"You have?" he asked quietly.

Saïx nodded, "Mm-hmm. Very sexy dreams."

"Like what?"

Saïx let go of Xemnas' chin and placed a finger on his chin in thought. "Oh, I don't know... Just last night I had a dream that you were fucking my mouth, moaning in ecstasy." Xemnas gulped as Saïx moved in to whisper in his ear. "It was very hot. I was hot and bothered for quite a while after that."

Xemnas blushed. "Saïx... I want to do it. _Please_," he begged.

Saïx smirked, "_Finally_. I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

Saïx meshed his lips into Xemnas' and they both gasped out in pleasure.

"Saïx..." Xemnas breathed, and grasped at Saïx's hair, pulling him closer. "Bedroom. Now."

Saïx smirked again. "Wouldn't you like to be all kinky, being Superior Mansex and all?" Xemnas gasped at the nickname, realizing for the first time that his name could be rearranged that way. "By the way, what was your sexlicious dream about?"

Crimson, Xemnas replied, "You were... _We_ were... making love?"

Saïx held back his blush, "Ohh, was it hot?"

Xemnas nodded and bit his lip, "_Very_ hot."

"Who was topping?"

Xemnas choked back his shock. "You were: it was... nice and graphic. But I'm sure not as nice or hot as the real thing."

"Oh, Xemnas, you dirty boy."

He shrugged, "I try. Can we go now?"

"Yeah let me get something from my room." Saïx helped Xemnas up from the flour sack, slapped his bare ass, then they both headed out to the kitchen, where Saïx headed to his room.

A few minutes later he returned, a bottle of lube in his hand. When Xemnas noticed this, he blushed, but felt a wave of arousal. "Lube. Guess we might need that..."

Saïx smirked. "Its heat activated. Really nice although I've never used it with anyone before..."

Xemnas gasped, "You're a virgin?!"

The blue-haired man nodded, "Yes, what about you? I'm not ashamed. I've been waiting for you to finally see me as more than a friend and a roommate."

Xemnas shook his head incredulously, "All this time I've been lusting after _you_, never believing you could like me back. I can't even begin to count how many times I've masturbated in the shower because of my dreams."

Saïx wrapped his arms around the silver-haired man's waist, pulling their bodies together fully. "Oh, is that why you always took forever and used up all the warm water?" he teased. "No more masturbating unless I'm there to witness it. Now, shall we fix your need?" Saïx squeezed Xemnas' semi-erect cock, and he moaned. Saïx took the opportunity to kiss his deeply, pumping Xemnas' manhood until it stood proudly and encouraged Saïx's to do the same.

"Oh, Saïx, I've been waiting so long for this. _Please_ can we skip the foreplay? I need you inside of me," Xemnas begged.

"Of course." Saïx stepped out of his boxers and relieved Xemnas of his shirt. Pushing Xemnas back into their kitchen island with a kiss, Saïx then fisted their erections together, both moaning the other's name.

Saïx popped the top of the lubricant and squeezed some onto his fingers, then rubbed his hands together to activate the heat.

Once the lube was prepared, Saïx got down on his knees and looked up at Xemnas, "This is _going_ to hurt. I'm not sure how much, but just know that."

Xemnas nodded and Saïx carefully felt around until he found his partner's puckered hole. Carefully, he pressed his index finger in, and Xemnas squirmed uncomfortably and screwed his face up. "It feels _really_ weird, but strangely good..."

Saïx, flushed, nodded once and wiggled his finger around experimentally. "_God,_ Xemnas, you're so tight and _warm._ It's going to be amazing."

Xemnas groaned in anticipation, "Saïx, I'm ready for another finger..."

Instead adding his second finger into the tightness, he removed his finger carefully. Giving Xemnas a sexy and feral grin, Saïx delved in between his legs, sticking his tongue out to lick circles around Xemnas' tightened balls. Xemnas growled out a moan from his clenched teeth as Saïx trailed from his balls to his hole, slipping his wet muscle inside. As he continued to tongue-fuck the silver-haired man, Xemnas pulled at his hair in need, making friction between his hard cock and Saïx's cheek.

Feeling satisfied with his tongue-fuck, Saïx slowly removed his tongue, giving the skin around the hole a few licks as a farewell. Xemnas whined at the loss of the wonderful feeling, but his whines were cut short and transformed into moans of needy pleasure as Saïx stuffed two fingers in.

"Oh, you like that?" Saïx wriggled his fingers around inside Xemnas' tight ass, almost moaning as he thought about the wonderful tightness that would soon be encasing his throbbing cock.

Xemnas bit his lip and bucked his hips in rhythm with Saïx's fingers. "Fuck me, yes I do!"

"Good, and don't worry, you will be soon." Saïx added his third and final finger and scissored, stretching his hole as best he could. Pulling his fingers out, he pushed Xemnas' butt down onto the freezing cold countertop. Xemnas yelped at the sudden coldness, but quickly stopped as Saïx poured more lube out of the bottle and slicked up his hard-on, activating the heat.

Satisfied with his lubrication, he pushed Xemnas' legs up to his chest, and aligned his penis up with Xemnas' awaiting hole.

"Are you sure about this Xemnas? I don't want to sound like a guy taking his sweet innocent girlfriend's virginity but—"

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure. Just fuck me already," Xemnas replied dryly.

Smirking, Saïx pushed his way in slowly, gasping softly at the partner's tight caverns. Moonlight streamed in from the window, illuminating them for a few moments before clouds overtook the moon's light.

Saïx pulled out, before thrusting in again and again. He frowned slightly, discouraged, "Xemnas, darling, where the _fuck_ is your prostate?"

"Saïx, sweetheart, I couldn't give a flying pig right now. Just _move faster_!" Xemnas grit his teeth as Saïx did as he was told.

Minutes passed and Saïx still hadn't managed to hit his lover's sweet spot.

"Babe, maybe is you spread your legs wide...?" Saïx suggested, and Xemnas did just that was Saïx pulled out to the tip. Saïx moved his right hand down to Xemnas' weeping cock and pumped slowly, using the pre-cum and natural lubrication. Xemnas moaned loudly and bucked his hips up. Saïx took the hint, and supporting Xemnas with his left hand, thrust harshly in. He felt his penis brush against something and knew it was Xemnas' prostate from the scream that emitted from the silver's mouth.

"Right there, Saïx! Do it again!" Xemnas pushed his lower half up into Saïx in wanted pleasure.

Saïx pulled out again and then slammed at the same angle into Xemnas; tight asshole, hitting his prostate for a second time.

Both males moaned erotically and quickened their pace into a frenzy, nothing close to a pattern occurring.

Xemnas' prostate was hit a third and final time before he felt himself shudder into his orgasm, his mouth formed in a silent "O" of pleasure. He released a giant spurt onto his and Saïx's chest, and the whole display was just sexual enough for Saïx to come crashing down into his orgasm as well.

Both men panted heavily, Saïx with his head pressed into Xemnas' shoulder. Shakily, Saïx pulled out of Xemnas, his cum dripping from his aching hole.

Saïx got off the counter and Xemnas got off slowly, his ass hurting from the orgasmic fuck.

They both smiled awkwardly at each other before Xemnas pushed back his hair and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Well, fuck, that was hot." Saïx chuckled at Xemnas' reaction, then looked at the mess that had made on the counter.

"What do we do about that exactly?" Xemnas asked warily.

Saïx shrugged, "Oh, nothing to worry about. I'll clean it up tomorrow." He walked over to the entrance to the hallway, then turned back, eyebrow raised. "You coming or what?"

Xemnas nodded, and went to join Saïx on his journey to his (cold) room.

Once snuggled into the covers, Saïx spoke up, smirking. "And to think this all started with me wanting a glass of water."

"Saïx?" Xemnas asked sleepily, his eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

yay :] comments are niiiiiiiice. makes me want to write more :D so just clicky click the little "review" button and I'll love you forever ^.^

oh, and flames will be given to my Axel plushie so he can roast his marshmallows -hugs plushie- Got it memorized?


End file.
